


Let Light Shine Out of Darkness

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Insecurity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The world may be getting darker, but you can always find some point of brightness.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Let Light Shine Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "You've got all of me." Cimorelli - Acid Rain](https://rivalwrites.tumblr.com/post/185917074261/15-song-lyric-prompts)

Sirius knew that he would find Remus up on the astronomy tower. It was generally the place that he would go when he needed a little bit of a break from the world. It would always be more common around exam time and also near the full moon when his wolf-like senses were the strongest. This time, Sirius knew that it was his fault that Remus had retreated. Maybe his confession had been a little bit much to put on top of their impending NEWTs and the threat of war hanging over all of their heads. But Sirius felt that was all the more reason to go for it. 

The sun wasn’t quite completely set yet and the red-orange glow made Remus’s ashy blonde hair shine copper. He was breathtaking, Sirius thought. He wasn’t under any impression that he was sneaking up on Remus or surprising him at all, so Sirius strolled over and lowered himself down to sit beside him.

“It won’t be easy,” Remus said, not looking at him.

“Nothing ever is,” replied Sirius. Cautiously, he placed a hand over Remus’s where it rested on the stone of the tower.

“I don’t think you understand,” continued Remus, “You can’t pick and choose, if you want to have me then you’ve got all of me, fangs and all.”

Sirius scoffed, “Like I’m so perfect? I have some deeply-rooted trauma, serious family issues, and an ongoing case of immaturity so, mate, you’ve got all of me too.”

Remus snorted, his lips quirking upwards in amusement.

“Look,” sighed Sirius, “our world is pretty fucked and you’re a bright spot in it for me. I want to share as much with you as I can. And yes, I know it’s soppy and emotional or whatever, but that’s just the way I feel.”

Remus didn’t reply in words, flipping his hand over so that they could tangle their fingers together and leaning his head on Sirius's shoulder. Together they watched the sun finishing setting and stayed until the stars came out.

  
  



End file.
